snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jezabel Black
This Is Who I Am Name: Jezabel Khalida Black AKA: Jezabel, Jez Date of Birth: 6th May 2064 Place of Birth: London, UK Place of Residence: Originally London. Now she has no idea. Ancestry: Pureblood Wand: 11&1/2 inches, black walnut wood, unicorn hair core Current Relationship Status: Dating Nathaniel Stone Let Me Be Me Jezabel is a headstong, intelligent, determined, independent girl with a short temper and an eye and ear for trouble. She isn't afraid to speak - or jinx - her mind to anyone who gets on the wrong side of her. She is mostly kind and considerate to others, but may act on impulse too regularly. She will go to any lengths to protect her friends. Jez is slightly arrogant in that she sometimes believes she can do what she likes without being caught - as shown when she pulls her wand on people. Jez is unsure of her emotions, and won't open up to people easily. This leads to pent-up feelings, which usually make her want to hex something/one. Likes: Hippogriffs, music, new books, adventure, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs Dislikes: Anti-Muggle people, disloyalty, bullies, romantic cheaters/players, Pepper Imps Values: Loyality, intelligence, independance, the ability to express emotion. Arithmancy: Character number is 1, and her Heart and Social Numbers are both 5. Secret: Jez is good at singing, but is embarrassed about showing her talent in public. Smile Hair: Waist-length black hair that is usually tangled and pulled into a messy ponytail or plait, depending on her mood. Eyes: Deep purple Complexion: Fair Build: Medium height, slim and willowy Looks Suspiciously Like: Zooey Deschanel Details: Tomboyish, and doesn't pay any attention to her appearance - usually. Her nose is very straight, which she is sometimes self-conscious about. At first glance, some people have described Jez as semi-emo, which she is offended at; it isn't her fault she has 'that kind of face'. Mamma Mia Father: Maurice Black (deceased, May 2076) Mother: Cassandra Black (deceased, May 2076) Brothers: Hadrian, 19 (deceased, May 2076) (twin to Desdemona); Keegan, 19; Crevan, 17 (deceased, May 2076); Than, 9 (deceased, May 2076) Sisters: Desdemona, 20 (twin to Hadrian); Eris, 15 (deceased, May 2076) Pets: Many owls, most of which were lost after May 2076. Jez adopted a hippogriff foal called Hardhoof when she was five. Hardhoof was run over by a Muggle car when Jez was 10 years old. She loved him very much, and so retains a lve for hippogriffs. Jez owns a cat called Rowena, who fell in an unknown potion when she was little (possibly dropped into it by Than), and now has blue spots on her black fur and can talk. Jez used to be quite fond of Ro, but after the cat ratted her out to her parents, Jez has come to dislike her immensely. History: Jez regarded her family mostly with contempt, because of their beliefs that magical people, especially purebloods, are above Muggles and Muggle-borns. She and Desdemona held particular hatred for one another. However she does share a strong bond with her brother Keegan, who she admires and loves. Jez also preferred her little brother Than over the rest of her family, because he has, like herself and Keegan, managed not to be influenced by their parents. Details: Because of her parent's adversion to Muggles, Jezabel is fairly ignorant of Muggle things - i.e., literature, appliances, practices, ect. Keegan taught Jez to fly a broomstick when she was four years old - it would have been younger, but he was hard-pressed to find a smaller broomstick - so she can fly well. Unfortunately, due to a fear of heights aquired by an accident concerning Keegan's broom, a tree, and the chicken house just before coming to Hogwarts, Jez seems to have lost her flying prowess. May 2076: In the May of 2076, 6 members of Jez's family were brutally murdered by a group of people from Australia, who had come to England in pursuit of Keegan, who had valuable information on their activities. This was after the group had killed Keegan's coworker Jaime in the Australian outback. Jez was devestated by the news that her beloved little brother Than was one of the victims. She slowly began grieving for her family, and is now dedicated to finding the murderers and taking revenge. The murderers were revealed to be an elite assassin squad nicknamed 'Team Wolf' because every member of the team is an animagus and can turn into either a wolf or a breed of dog, e.g. German Shepherds or Great Danes. Their leader is called Jared, and he always seems to be cropping up wherever the Blacks are. Innocent Jez's first year at Hogwarts was quite eventful, to say the least. She made some good friends, including Nathaniel Stone, Pamphylia Barstow, Scott Rowe, Harvey Watson, Jordan Macey, et cetera - basically most of the first-years. Tate's Official Peacekeepers was the Club formed by Headmaste Tate in November 2075 as sort of punishment for fighting. The original members of the T.O.P. were Jezabel, Scott, Nate, Cael, Jayden and Jordan. Tate gave Jez, Nate, Cael and Jayden nicknames, which were Stonecold, Firestarter, The Ripper, and Mouse, respectively (Jez didn't like hers, and it's become a running pun). Their aim was to track down agruments in the school and put a stop to them in a calm, non-magical manner. The T.O.P.s lasted for a few months before disbanding. Jez decided to give Scott Hate Potion concealed in Chocoballs as part of her Potions homework. Jez thought that testing the potion on a human subject would be more effective. Technically, it was. After Scott, not realising the Chocoballs were spiked, ate the potion, he became angry with Jez, and was restrained by Nate. When Scott calmed down and Jez apologised to him, he became angry again, and the two ended up having a short shouting match, in which Scott pointed out that he or someone else could have been hurt if the situation had gotten out of control, and that if Jez had told him he would have taken the Hate Potion anyway. The episode ended awkwardly for both of them. Over the winter, Nate played matchmaker with Jez and Scott seperately, and managed to get Jez to open up about her feelings for Scott. Nate then pursuaded Scott to tell Jez he liked her, and the night of that conversation, both Scott and Jez confessed, altohugh they couldn't officially date until third year because Scott's parents banned ghim from dating until then. In May 2076, 6 members of Jez's family were murdered (for full details, see the section in Mamma Mia). Jez took the news hard, and as she usually does when upset or stressed, went to the Room of Requiremnt to duel, accompanied by Nate. Once there, the two started a water fight, and ended up kissing. Jez wasn't totally sure of starting a relationship with Nate - he'd had multiple girlfriends that year, and Jez had seen every one of the breakups. He was also dating Faina Malfoy at the time, but broke up with her for Jez. She was also worried about her agreement with Scott, but decided that he didn't have 'dibs' on her, and she was free to make her own choices. Saving Me Jezabel ran away from Nate and Pam at Kings Cross Station, diverting from their plan of Jez spending the summer in America with her friends, and chose to live with Keegan and Des in an abandoned shop in Diagon Alley. She met up with Nate and Pam a few weeks into the holidays, and they were horrified at how ill she'd become, and suspicious as to why she was wearing a rather ugly pocketwatch necklace. Jez wouldn't tell them what was happening to her, and fled to the rubbish bin at the end of Diagon Alley. Nate and Jordan tracked her down just in time. Jez fell unconscious and became clinically dead. Keegan managed to bring her back, and identified the cause of the Blacks' recent deterioration - the horcrux of their younger brother, Than. Than had been an uncommonly powerful wizard, even though he was just ten years old when he died, because he was the seventh son of a seventh son. Keegan believed that making a horcrux was the only way to save Than's life when Team Wolf kidnapped them, so he made Than kill their dad and helped his little brother make a horcrux in Maurice's death. It is unknown whether Maurice scarificed himself willingly to save his son. Keegan revealed that the piece of Than's soul inside the pocketwatch had been sucking energy from him and Des since May 2076, and Jez had insisted on wearing the horcrux the most. It had the largest effect on her because of this and the fact that she was younger and more vulnerable than her siblings. My Life Would Suck Without You To most people Jezabel is friendly and forthright, if a bit hot-tempered at times. The Black Family Jezabel's family ties are loose to say the least. Her parents are contemptuous of their daughter, and even threatened to disown her when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Jez frankly doesn't care. She and most of her siblings have the same relationship. She and Desdemona seem to hold special hatred for each other. This may be because they are as different as sisters can be. Des is vain despite her superior cunning, while Jez doesn't care about her appearance at all. Des is very superstitious and is a great follower of Divination, but Jez believes the subject is a load of hippogriff dung. And that's scratching the surface on their very vexed history. Keegan Drake Black Jezabel's favourite family member, Keegan was the main source love and education for Jez in her childhood. Keegan was seven years old when Jez was born but took an instant liking towards his newest sibling. Over the years he taught her everything she needed to know about life and more. Seriously, she's probably the youngest person ever to be taught about the birds and the bees, learning about it at 5 years of age (she wasn't impressed). Keegan annoyed the hell out of Jez but she still loved him under their sibling irritation. Keegan looks very like Jez, as he too has black hair and purple eyes, so you can tell immediately that they're siblings. Scott Rowe After being friends for some time, Jez developed feelings for Scott during December of their first year. These feelings remained unacknowledged by Jez until she and Scott both admitted they liked one another, and agreed to date in third year, since Scott made a promise to his parents that he wouldn't until then. Jez thought of their relationship as 'friends with feelings', although Scott referred to Jez as his girlfriend on a few occasions. Their actions towards each other didn't really changed because of their confessions, but Jez has noted that she needed to "watch herself more" around Scott to avoid losing his friendship, which she didn't seem to worry about before. Their relationship seemed to fizzle out slightly after Scott was MIA for a few months, and Jez began to spend more time with Nate. And we all know how that turned out ... Nathaniel Stone Ever since Nathaniel helped Jez sort out her feelings for Scott, the two have been strong friends. Jez has been able to confide in Nate, which she couldn't do with anyone else before. He basically knows her better than anyone else at Hogwarts. Jez brought Nate to her special duelling place in the Room of Requirement, and they started duelling there together to let off steam. Nate was by Jez's side when she recieved news of her family's murders, and was a comfort to her during that time. A trip to the RoR for another duelling session turned into a water fight, and ended with a kiss. Jez was worried that she'd have to be pretty special to keep Nate's attention on her, but was surprised when Nate asked her if her feelings had changed when she was hesitated before hugging him. She assured him it wasn't anytihng to do with him, it was just Jez being Jez. Pamphylia Barstow Pam is one of Jez's best friends. She is a caring person and willing to help anyone. Jez is a bit uncomfortable about being with Nate in fornt of Pam, since the two were best friends long before Jez came into the picture. She tries to include Pam as much as possible, not wanting her to feel left out. Jez relies on Pam's down-to-earth nature more than Pam realises. Gold Forever *''Jezabel'' means 'not exalted' in Hebrew, Khalida means 'immortal or eternal' in Arabic, and Black refers to her family heritage - for those who aren't familiar with the Black family line, please reread the Harry Potter series. So from her name we can tell that Jez is not exalted within her family but her immortal will keeps her strong. Yes, this is deliberate. *Her first name is a family hierloom, just like the "disgusting old teapot Blacks keep around at their home". *Keegan has an "absolutely horrid bag of feathers masquerading as an owl" called Toenails. Keegan seems to be the only person in the world who is remotely fond of Toenails. *During the summer before she came to Hogwarts Jezabel snuck around Muggle London with Keegan, and experienced some Muggle things for once in her life. She can now safely say that her favourite Muggle bands are Green Day and Simple Plan, her favourite Muggle singer is Avril Lavigne, and her favourite Muggle sweets are M&Ms and Caramello. *All of the chapters on this page are song titles, and a few of the photo captions too. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Students Category:Class of 2082